Reborn from the Ashes of Betrayal
by Ellerosse
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for the Murder of Cedric Diggory, he is transported by the Valar to Middle Earth as an Elfling. He spends many centuries in ME before returning to his home world to face Voldermort under the guise of James Evans.


Prisoner 2589 Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-to-kill lay on his ragged blankets that where the only protection from the cold hard stone floor of his prison cell. It had been 3 days since he had been sent to hell on earth, 13 days since the screams of his mother pleading for mercy.

He remembered the night of the tri-wizard tournament, the night his world had begun to fall apart. He remembered finding the body of Fluer, saving credic from Krum and the visit to the Graveyard where he had seen Cedric cut down by the killing curse, Voldermort rise and then the horrifying experience of his battle with Voldermort '_more like hide and seek' _harry thought with grim amusement. He had spoken with his parents '_oh what he'd give for a family full of love'_, the Dursleys never counted and the Weasleys well upon returning from the maze he had found were their loyalties lay

He had been returning to the Gryffindor common room next morning when he had been hit by no less than 5 stunners, he groggily awoke to find himself in a room he had seen once before in a memory of Albus Dumbledore, the trail room were he had seen Barty Crouch trailed and Karakroffs confession.

In the center of the stands sat a very pompous looking Cornielus Fudge with a large...woman, frog he wasn't sure sitting to his right wearing a bright pink cardigan.

"Harry Potter you have been brought before the Wizengamot charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory and the use of the imperious curse on Mr Krum how do you plead"

"not guilty" Harry croaked through his dry throat. The courtroom exploded people were shouting curses and threats at him but the worst by far we Ron and Hermione's reaction "you murdering bastard you dark wizard" Ron bellowed while Hermione screeched "I wish I'd never met you traitor" Hermione spat before throwing a small book on the floor in the middle of the courtroom.

Harry recognised what it was a desperately tried to get out of the chain binding chair to save his most precious possession his photo book on his parents "NO" he pleaded as Hermione withdrew her wand and yelled "INCENDIO" her spell was joined a second later with those of Ron's and Ginny, the photo book never stood a chance and was swiftly reduced to a pile of ashes.

"no" Harry whispered his eye's glued to the photo book, he was oblivious to Fudge declaring his sentence and was only brought back to reality by the sudden felling of coldness coupled with the screaming of a woman. He raised his head and stared straight into Fudges "when the truth is revealed and you are losing the fight to Voldermort don't come looking to me to solve your problem, from this day forward I server neither the light nor dark".

The crowd fidgeted at this remark before Fudge regained is voice "Guards take him away" the last thing he saw were the twinkling eye's of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

The journey had been long and gloomy the closer to Azkaban they got the colder it got, the first day he had been left to the mercy of the Dementor's. However the second day the guards had paid him a visit they where brutal, several of Harry's bones had been broken and two of his ribs he was sure had been broken it was a miracle that they hadn't punctured a rib.

One of the guards a new recruit Daniel Cordery had visited him after the other guards left he had heal the ribs and found harry some edible food he had also parted to Harry that he believed that he was innocent, that had helped harry keep his head for the next day 'Dementor day' as he liked to call it.

* * *

Today was very special day tonight he would reach the grand age of 15 however he expected no presents as he was in a high security prison presents weren't allowed settling himself down his drifted of into sleep wishing for a chance for a new life unknown to him his wish was heard.

The Aurors had had a very quiet day the prisoners hadn't caused a problem and they where just about to log off and go to the sleeping quarters when an unearthly scream slammed into their ears starling the sleepy Auror's blood spurted from their ears, the power rolled along with the sound made them dizzy in their head, grabbing their wand they hurried off in the direction of the High security wing

* * *

Harry awoke as pain surged through his body his sense numb from the excruciating pain that raked his body, he opened his mouth and let out a cry of pain, fear and betrayal he stay thus for several minutes before he sensed movement, opening his tear streamed eyes he saw the door open and a squad of auror's rush into the room, his attention was divided as another rack of pain coursed through his body his last thought before he lost consciousness was _please grant me the power to protect the Innocent_.

* * *

The auror's stared in shock and awe as they beheld the boy he was glowing and power radiated of him in waves almost choking them, they saw him open his tear strewn eye's before he twitched and began to rise of the floor, Daniel was at the back of the group and he was gazing in awe at his young companion who's eye's suddenly snapped open at the same time he glowed with a new blindness before a wave of light shot away from him in every direction the auror's in the room where thrown away from the boy slamming hard into the stone wall a series of sickening crack telling him that they were dead.

Before Daniel could react the wave hit him but to his shock the wave passed straight through him, realised that the boy had intentionally not hurt him as he had shown him kindness he nodded in thanks, the boy's lips twitched before his glow pulsed again, Daniel threw up his arm to shield his eye's but even that didn't stop the blinding light.

When the spots finally cleared the floor that Harry had stood on was empty, a circle with a crack that travelled across the circle was all that reminded them of the boy.

Daniel realised that he was physical and mentally exhausted slumped to the floor closing his eye's, he remained thus for 5 minutes his mind running over the events all his colleges where dead and Azkaban practically defenceless grabbing the cold stone he hauled himself up and staggered to the auror office throwing a pinch of powder into the fire he yell

"Minister" the sensation of spinning very fast pervaded his senses for a few seconds before the sensation slowed and he was looking at the minsters office, a tired Fudge looked round "Yes" he snapped "Minister we have a problem"

* * *

Harry opened his eye's to be met with blinding white, squinting through the pain he could see he was surrounded by people clothed in white, staggering to his feet he drunkenly attacked the closes figure who dodged laughing

"young master Potter there is no need for that we are not your enemy, we the Valar felt your plead for freedom and justice and have granted you the chance to start anew all we ask is that you watch over the world" the aged figure smiled down on him and Harry felt himself began to fall back into sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself in a clearing, stiffly moving his head he turned his eye's away from the blinding sun and glanced around, he was lying in the middle of a clearing surrounded by several object. Harry wearily sat up and held his face in his hands slowly massaging his temple.

Finally letting his hand obey gravity and drop back into his lap he turned his attention to the clearing, he was surrounded by trees that looked very old judging by thier trunk size. Hearing the sound of running water he hurriedly staggered to his feet and headed off in that direction momentarily forgetting the objects scattered around the clearing. Breaking through a line of prickly bushes which remind him of Holly he spied a small waterfall with a pond at the bottom. Sinking to his knees at the waters edge he started in shock as he caught his reflection his messy black hair was now long and sleek falling over his shoulder, his eyebrows were slanted by his emerald eye's were unchanged. However the biggest change which shocked him the most was his ears that were peaking out of his hair they were pointed_ 'blimey that makes me an high elf' _Harry thoughyt in awe.

AS he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice that he lost his balance and was only brought out of his thoughts when the cold water smashed into his face. he rose spluttering trying to clear his eye's of water. Wiping the last of the water of his face he could have sworn he heard the sound of laughter, pushing it to one side he came to the conclusion that he had paid to much attention to Moody and his 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'

Returning to the clearing he turned his attention towards the items littered around the clearing, he lifted the nearest jar to eye level and prompty dropped it thankfully the lush grass cushioned the blow. Gingerly picking the jar back up he was met by the sight of a long sickly white tooth, a Basilisk Fang.

The object in the glass jar was a basilisk fang, he would recognise one anywhere after all he had been bittened by one and then later used it to stab the diary containing the essence of the memory Riddle. He idly wondered if it was from the Basilisk he had killed who knows maybe it was the very tooth he had been stabbed with*.

He moved to the next jar and found it contained a phoenix feather and if Harry's hunch was correct it was the feather from his old wand, the feather that fawkes had surpplied, harry wondered at this why had the Valar sent these particular items was it a message perhaps to craft a new wand or was it purely for sentimental value to remind him of his fast life.

The third contained a pulsing green liquid which Harry also knew as that of Basilisk blood as he had been covered in it along with smile and blood after his trip to the chamber, he could recognize the stench anywhere. The final jar held a large quantity of Phoenix tears, harry knew Phoenix tears were rarely given and to be given a jar worth of the life saving stuff was unheard of. He could only recognise it as phoenix tears as it sparkled symbolising it wasn't just ordinary water.

The only other item was a trunk made of mahogany wood with an intriguing design on the lid of the trunk, a symbol of a dragon with wings spread covered the left handside of the circle while the other side showed a Phoenix in flight both met and intertwined the dragons wings could be seen on the phoenix's side and the phoenix's on the dragon's. Harry understood the symbol with grim amusement, the phoenix was to represent being reborn while the dragon was to represent strength, wisdom and knowledge.

Harry tried opening the trunk several times but found he couldn't wearily he placed his hand on the lid of the box over the symbols which glowed a emerald green and firry red before an audiable click broke the silence.

Heaving the top of the trunk he carefully lifted the lid being careful not to pull or stretch his injured muscles. Harry was met by the sight of shelves upon shelves of books, the trunks seemed to be three time that of a normal trunk and judging by a quick glance at the titles Harry could tell that this library covered a great number of topics. Mentally thanking the Valar he quickly placed the jars securely on one shelf before closing the trunk and pondering what he should do next.

Finally deciding he stood and glanced back down at the trunk laying a hand on the cool firm wood Harry mentally prepared himself for a long haul, oh how he wished he had his wand at least he could shrink the trunk, unprepared for his trunk to suddenly shrink in size his loss of support object caused him to topple and land hard on his painful side causing him to grunt in pain. Waiting for the pain to recede his fears grew as his vision continued to fade, the last thing he saw was a woman holding a sword standing over him.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself in a large canvas tent full of beds "oh great the Hospital wing again" Harry muttered "ah i see you are awake" a woman with long blond hair said a kind smile on her face "Trewen will be pleased she was quite worried when she found you"

Harry slowly sat up his muscles screaming in pain from lack of use "were am i", the healer seemed slightly surprised by the question

"we are an elven envoy 10 leagues from lithianian the Elven capital" She broke off as a tall warrior with a regal bearing entered the tent

"ah i see your awake we were quite worried when Trewen rode into camp bearing you" The male elf said with a small smile his eye's twinkling not unlike Albus Dumbledore "now would you tell us how you got here"

Harry sighed he knew he would have to tell his tale so why what all it would do was make them more suspicious of them, but before he could start a young female elf of incredible beauty stepped in "MiLord you sent for me"

"ah Trewen yes i did your young guest has awoken" Gil-Galad said with a smile turning back to the still stunned boy "ahem"

Harry started ducking his head a red tint shone on his checks, when he raised his head he was met by a confused Trewen and a knowingly smiling elf Lord and healer. so Harry began his tale beginning at his arrival to Privite drive to his time at school. The arrival of his letter to Hogwarts and his 4 years at the school to the Tri-wizard cup and the trip to the graveyard, Cedric's death and his battle with Voldermort. His return and arrest, trial and imprisonment.

By the end of his narrative the women had their hands over their mouths and tears shone in Gil-Galad's eye's in a sorrowful voice Gil-Galad spoke the words all the elves would say "you have suffered so much at such a young age, but we must look forward not backwards as the past will only bring us sorrow we must not forget the hardship but must let go the hate lest it destroy us." He let the words sink in before continuing

"i suggest you remain with use young one as it is not safe to wander in these time, we will teach you the ways and customs of the elves as well as how to fight. what is your name as we never asked"

"I would rather not go by my old name as to much sorrow is linked with it" Harry said his voice low.

"wise very wise very well you shall be named Ellerosse it means 'new dawn'. Harry nodded agreeing to the name, from that day onwards he was know as Ellerosse Vanduril.

* * *

* The tooth was indeed the fang he had been stabbed with the Valar sent it to him as it had sentimental value.


End file.
